Worlds Collide
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Percy gets caught by SHIELD they see him using his powers and the think he is inhuman. So they capture him. Percy decides they could help in the war against Luke who had survived Kronos being dead so he convinces them to trust him and takes them to Olympus. What will the gods think? What will the SHIELD team think?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Percy gets caught by SHIELD they see him using his powers and the think he is inhuman. So they capture him. Percy decides they could help in the war against Luke who had survived Kronos being dead so he convinces them to trust him and takes them to Olympus. What will the gods think? What will the SHIELD team think?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Percy was battling a Hydra and he was using his powers to stop the flames from catching anyone and setting buildings alight. Percy sticks his sword in the Hydra's heart and it explodes into gold dust. He had scratches on him and he heals them with a bit of water.

"Who are you?" a voice asks

Percy spins around and was shocked to see a ground of mortals pointing guns at him

"Put the weapon down", a woman says

"And come over quietly no trouble", a girl says, "No using your powers"

"I don't think so", Percy says holding his sword tightly

Suddenly he feels a pick in his neck and spins around to find a dart in his neck. Is world began to blur.

"What have you done?" Percy gasps

"We needed you to come quietly", the leader says

"If your taking me no planes. Can't go on planes or everyone is doomed", Percy say collapsing unconscious

"Check him for ID", Phil says

Hunter does what he is told.

"No idea but this string of beads and a sword. Kid doesn't even have a mobile phone", Hunter says

"Bring him to our New York base. We can't take a plane we will see why is that when we question him", Phil orders

Mack and Hunter carry Percy to the car and they drive off till they get to a base in New York. They dump him in a cell that should inhibit his power. They activate the cell and they watch over over the boy because they had a gut feeling he was dangerous.

* * *

"This sword is amazing I don't even know what type of metal it is", Fitz says

"Anything on the boy?" Phil asks

"No we don't know why he is or what he was battling and how he was using water", Simmons says, "I took blood samples. But his blood is weird"

"Like inhuman weird?" Skye asks

"No. Something else runs in his veins", Simmons says

"He has to be inhuman we saw him control water", Skye says

"I guess we should talk to our prisoner", Phil says

* * *

Percy groans waking up he tries to piece the pieces together. Then he remember the Hydra, those government men and a dart to his neck. These mortals didn't know what they were messing with. His Father nearly declared war when he went missing the first time. And not to mention Annabeth she must be worried out of her mind so would his Mum.

Percy sits up and looks around he was in a cell with a table and chairs. The doors open and Percy guessed he was the boss walks in.

"Take a seat", he says

Percy cautiously does feeling naked without his sword.

"Who are you?" Percy asks

"I am Director Phil Coulson of SHIELD. Tell me your name", Phil says

"Percy. I should warn you, you better let me go. I will have people looking for me by now", Percy says

"Why?" Phil says

"Because the people who are looking forward would kill to get to me and powerful enough to make you all suffer", Percy replies

"Is that a threat?" Phil asks

"No it is a statement. I know powerful people. If you let me go now I won't tell them you kidnapped me. My father has quite the temper and so does my fiancée", Percy says

"Who is your father?" Phil asks

"That I am not answering. What is SHIELD?" Percy asks

"We deal with aliens and other strange things the world should not know", Phil replies

Percy thinks about thinks could they help? With what was going on right now with Luke declaring himself a god. These people could help.

"Why did you have a sword on you and what do these beads mean?" Phil asks placing the items on the table

"The beads are from camp a bead for each year you are at the camp. The sword I need is to defend myself", Percy replies

"A sword. I would say a gun is more effective", Phil says  
"Not against things I fight. I make you a deal you let me go and I will take you to my Dad and his family and I will defend all of you to them", Percy replies

"What was with you controlling the water? And using it to heal you?" Phil asks

"Part of my inheritance and so is that sword", Percy says

Percy then notices his arm had a bandage.

"Did you take blood from me?" Percy asks angrily

"Yes", Phil says

"Destroy the sample. If my blood got into the wrong hands everyone would be in danger", Percy says

"We need to know what you are", Phil says

"I will take you too my father and I will tell you there. Now destroy my blood or I won't save your life", Percy says

"Why should we trust you?" Phil asks

"Because I am your only chance not to be killed by my father when he sees you or when he finds me. THAT is how powerful he is", Percy says

"I could torture you for information", Phil says

"Nothing you do to me will scare me I have seen more horrors then even you. And I have had torture. If you do torture my father will smite everyone of your team and you and make sure it is painful", Percy says

"How do we trust you?" Phil says

"I swear on the river Styx that I will protect you from my father and his family", Percy swore and a rumble happened

"What happened?" Phil asks

"Just my oath being accepted. You can just me. If I break that oath I die", Percy replies

"You will know our answer soon", Phil says leaving

Percy sighs he had to get out of here…

* * *

Phil looks at his team.

"What have you all come up with?" Phil asks

"He said the River Styx is a Greek Myth connected with the Underworld. We looked it up", Fitz says

"I think we will have to trust him. Something power is in that boy and we need to see if any harm is meant for our people", Phil says

"Did you ask him about the water?" Skye asks

"He said it was part of his inheritance. Nothing more about it. Simmons what did you find in his blood?" Phil asks

"His blood has gold in it and water. It is like nothing I have ever seen before", Simmons says

"I think the only way to find answers is to let this boy take us to his father", Bobbie says

"Sir is that a good idea it could be a trap", May says

"We will just have to counter any attack. Get weapons and suited up. We are going to have to trust this boy", Phil says

Everyone goes to grab their gear. And Phil wonders if he was doing the right thing…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
